1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of aerosol valves and to aerosol containers fitted with such valves, and, more specifically, the invention relates to aerosol valves of the type adapted particularly, but not exclusively, for the dispensing of viscous liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the aerosol field, valve structures for aerosol type dispensing devices have heretofore been known wherein the valve is opened by deflecting the outer end portion of a nozzle stem member from a vertical position in relation to the center axis of the valve body, the deflection being accomplished conveniently by the finger pressure of a human operator. The deflection upsets or breaks a main seal existing between the nozzle dispensing orifice and an internal core member.
In prior art tiltable valve assemblies, a problem has existed in preventing leakage of aerosol container contents past the valve orifice. Constructional arrangements to overcome this type of deficiency are believed to have been long desired in the aerosol valve art, particularly as regards a valve structure adapted for the dispensing of viscous liquids. Because of this type of leakage in prior art tip sealing valve assemblies, the primary advantage of tip sealing valve structures is not available to the art. This advantage lies in the capacity of a tip sealing valve assembly to seal the nozzle at its extreme outer end portion, thereby preventing exposure of aerosol container contents to the oxidizing influence, or to the degradating influence of atmospheric exposure.
An advance in the state of the art of tip sealing, tiltable valve assemblies is needed in order to permit more extensive utilization of tip sealing, tiltable valve structures.